Planetary transmissions with one or more planetary gearsets have long been known in the most varied forms. For example, from DE 10 2004 006 723 A1, a planetary transmission with planetary gears mounted to rotate on a planetary gear carrier is known. The planetary gears meshing with a ring gear, having teeth on the inside, and with a sun gear.
Furthermore, DE 10 2005 026 617 A1 discloses a planetary transmission with a plurality of planetary gearsets arranged coaxially with one another, in which the planetary gears are mounted to rotate on planetary gear carriers, on the axial end faces of the planetary gear carriers axial bearings in the form of needle bearings are formed. These serve for rotary axial support on adjacent transmission components.
Finally, securing elements for shaft-hub connections are known and formed as circlips. Such circlip securing is known from DE 25 08 677 C3 in which a first circlip is positioned in a groove of a shaft and a second circlip is arranged in a groove in the hub, radially and axially close to the first circlip to secure it against radial escape.
Against that background, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a planetary transmission improved still further, such that a simple and inexpensive structural means enables a planetary carrier arranged on a shaft to be secured axially and in which the ways for securing the planetary carrier axially are themselves secured in their assembled position once the transmission has been assembled.